Los tres hermanos y el demonio
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Tres hermanos van en busca del agua de la vida para curar a su padre enfermo, pero deberán enfrentarse a un terrible demonio que se encuentra en el interior del castillo encantado. Basado en el cuento "El agua de la vida" de los hermanos Grimm. Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a su creadora y solo fueron adaptados a la historia como mero entretenimiento.


**Los tres hermanos y el demonio.**

 **Nota:** Basado en el cuento "El agua de la vida" de los hermanos Grimm. Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a su creadora y solo fueron adaptados a este cuento por mero entretenimiento.

Erase una vez un reino muy lejano, donde vivía un rey muy bondadoso que amaba a sus tres hijos. El mayor se llamaba Miyagi, el del medio se llamaba Usami y el menor se llamaba Nowaki. El mayor tenía los cabellos negros como el carbon y, por más que era el heredero al trono, no quería asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar del reino. Usami tenía los cabellos grises y ojos violeta, lo cual hacía que todas las damas del reinado suspiraran al verlo, y mas por los poemas de amor que escribía a diario y los recitaba todos los fines de semana delante de la corte. El menor tenía cabellos negros y ojos azules. Era el más alto de los tres y, a pesar de ser un príncipe, siempre ayudaba a los más necesitados y trataba a los plebeyos como sus iguales. Eso disgustaba un poco a sus hermanos mayores, dado que creían que un príncipe debía ser intimidante e infundir temor y respeto por parte del pueblo.

Un dia, el rey cayó enfermo y ningún médico de la corte sabía con que curarlo de la extraña enfermedad. Hasta que un día aparecio la hechicera Aikawa y les dijo:

\- Esta enfermedad solo puede ser curada con el agua de la vida, que se encuentra en el castillo encantado que guarda un terrible secreto. Solo puedo decirles que, durante el camino, se enfrentaran a miles de obstaculos. Pero lo peor les espera en el interior del castillo: los estará esperando un demonio terrible, que les impedira salir del castillo con vida.

\- ¿Y cómo enfrentaremos a ese demonio?- pregunto Nowaki, intrigado.

\- Tengo algo que puede detenerlo- movió su báculo e hizo aparecer tres libros- Les daré uno a cada uno. Si se lo dan, el demonio les perdonará la vida y hasta les cumplirá tres deseos. Lastimosamente la enfermedad de su padre no desaparecerá con solo pedir un deseo, puesto que es una maldición de origen incierto. Pero sí pueden desear que les indique dónde se encuentra el agua de la vida. Despues les quedarán dos deseos más, pero les advierto que lo piensen bien antes de pedirlos, o si no se arrepentirán de por vida. Eso es todo. Deseo que logren su cometido y vuelva a recuperarse nuestro rey bondadoso.

Cuando Aikawa se fue, Miyagi tomo uno de los libros y les dijo:

\- Es hora de asumir nuestra responsabilidad. Padre siempre nos ha querido a los tres por igual. Y es momento de devolverle todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

\- Pero nadie sabe donde queda el castillo encantado- dijo Usami, con una expresión seria- Asi que propongo que tomemos tres caminos distintos. Yo ire al norte, tú, Miyagi, irás al sur. Y tú, Nowaki, irás al este.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Nowaki- le avisaré a Padre de nuestra decisión.

Nowaki le explicó a su padre sobre lo que les dijo la hechicera Aikawa. El viejo rey se preocupó, y mas al saber que debían enfrentar a un demonio.

\- No quiero perderlos a los tres - les dijo, con tristeza- ¿Y si el demonio los mata?

\- No creo que sea tan malo como lo describen- dijo Nowaki, mirando el libro que le dio Aikawa- Si solo tenemos que darle un libro, no habra problema. Es mas, pienso que ha de ser tierno.

El rey rió. Solo a su hijo menor se le ocurriría cada disparate.

Al dia siguiente, los tres hermanos partieron en distintas direcciones. Miyagi, que fue al norte, se topó con un niño rubio de ojos azules que descansaba encima de una roca. El niño, al verlo, le preguntó:

\- ¿Adonde vas, buen hombre?

\- Eso no te importa, mocoso- Le respondio Miyagi, mientras seguía su trayecto.

Lo que no sabia Miyagi era que ese niño era en realidad un hechicero quien, con solo verlo, se enamoró de el. Sin embargo, al decirle "mocoso", su orgullo fue herido e hizo que Miyagi se quedara atrapado dentro de un círculo formado por rocas.

\- ¿Que has hecho? ¡Déjame salir!

\- Me gustas, viejo- le dijo el niño- Y no soy un mocoso. Mi nombre es Shinobu y quiero que asumas la responsabilidad por hacer que me enamore de tí.

Miyagi suspiró. Definitivamente tendría un largo día.

Mientras, Usami se topó con un muchacho delgado, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Le pareció un muchacho muy atractivo, tanto que se acerco a él y empezó a manosearlo.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?- Le espeto el muchacho.

\- Dime cómo te llamas y te dejaré ir

\- Este... Me llamo Misaki- dijo el muchacho, sonrojandose- Ya, suéltame.

\- Te mentí. Adoro cuando te resistes de esa forma. Hace que me gustes más.

Y así Usami se paso todo el día acosando al pobre Misaki, olvidandose de que debía ir al castillo encantado para curar al rey.

Nowaki, por su parte, se encontró con un hombre rubio que no paraba de sonreír.

\- ¿Adonde vas, joven príncipe?- Le preguntó.

\- Voy al castillo encantado a enfrentar al demonio y sacar de ahí el agua de la vida- Le respondió Nowaki- Por cierto, ¿sabe usted donde esta? Pregunté a todos los viajeros que me topé por el camino y ninguno supo responderme.

\- Yo sé dónde se encuentra - Dijo el extraño hombre, con una sonrisa - Solo sigue adelante, hacia el este. Llegarás al castillo al anochecer. El mismo esta custodiado por un terrible guardián llamado Shinoda. Lo reconocerás por su mirada maquiavelica. Para vencerlo, debes atravesarlo con esta espada - Dicho eso, le paso a Nowaki una ligera espada de madera - Que no te engañe la vista, es una espada magica. Solo con eso podras derrotarlo. Cuando lo logres, te encontraras con el demonio Kamijou.

\- Ya veo. Entonces así se llama en verdad.

\- ¡Si! Ni yo, que soy un hechicero, pude derrotarlo. Pero tu sabras como. Lo veo en tus ojos. Y siento que eres una buena persona.

\- Ayer conocí a una hechicera y ella me dio un arma para derrotar a Kamijou. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Tsumori, mucho gusto. Te deseo suerte en tu trayecto. Solo quiero decirte que el demonio Kamijou no es tan malo como quiere aparentar serlo.

\- Si. Lo presiento.

Nowaki siguió su trayecto, tal como le indicó el hechicero Tsumori. Y tal como lo predijo, llegó al castillo encantado al anochecer.

En la entrada vio a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros y fríos como el hielo. Tenía en sus manos una espada mas grande que su cuerpo. Aun así Nowaki no sintio temor. Lo derrotaría, todo sea por curar a su padre.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a este castillo?- Le dijo el guardian

\- Por favor, Shinoda, déjame pasar- Le suplico Nowaki quien siempre creía en la bondad de las personas- No quiero lastimar a nadie, solo quiero curar a mi padre.

\- ¡Mentira!- Le gritó Shinoda - ¡Viniste a arrebatarme al demonio Kamijou! ¡No sabes cómo me costo capturarlo! Por tu atrevimiento, te mataré.

Nowaki supiró. Nunca le gustaron las batallas, pero las palabras de Shinoda lo inquietaron. ¿Entonces el demonio Kamijou fue secuestrado? Eso le dio más ganas de querer conocerlo. Así que sacó la espada que le regalo Tsumori, se abalanzó sobre Shinoda y, de un solo golpe, le atravesó el pecho.

Shinoda se desvaneció, convirtiendose en polvo. Nowaki, entonces, abrió la puerta e ingresó al castillo.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, iluminado con antorchas de fuego azul. Cuando creía que estaba caminando en círculos, se topó con una puerta. La abrió e ingresó a una biblioteca.

Nunca antes había visto tantos libros en su vida. Había tantos que llegaban hasta el techo. Incluso encontró muchos otros por el suelo. De pronto sintió que un libro de mil páginas era lanzado por su cabeza. Lastimosamente no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que recibió un golpe fuerte que casi lo noqueó.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo lograste ingresar aquí? - Le dijo una voz grave y potente tras las sombras

\- Derroté a Shinoda, tu captor- Le dijo Nowaki, con calma- Por favor, manifiéstate y hablemos. Tengo algo para ti.

Escuchó que el demonio murmuraba algo. Después de unos segundos de duda, salió por detrás de un estante.

Nowaki se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio. Era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Tenía la piel banca, cabellos castaños y ojos color cafe. Vestía una capa negra, que cubría parte de su esbelto cuerpo. Por un momento Nowaki lo imaginó desnudo y eso hizo que le dieran deseos de poseerlo en sus manos.

Definitivamente se había enamorado del demonio Kamijou.

\- Te traje un libro- Le dijo Nowaki, mostrándole el libro que le dio Aikawa - Pero solo te lo daré si prometes que cumplirás mis deseos.

\- Te lo prometo- Masculló el demonio. Nowaki notó comó se sonrojaba levemente, lo cual le pareció tierno.

Nowaki se acercó y le extendio el libro. El demonio Kamijou lo tomó con recelo, lo miró y, por primera vez, mostró una gran sonrisa, cosa que al joven príncipe le gustó aún más.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Es el libro que tanto había buscado! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Me lo dio la hechicera Aikawa.

\- No la conozco, pero agradecele por el regalo. Ah... Y... Gracias por rescatarme del malvado Shinoda.

Nowaki mostró una expresión de duda. El demonio Kamijou aclaró la garganta y le contó su historia.

\- Hace años salí del infierno porque quise conocer el mundo mortal. Pero los humanos empezaron a tenerme miedo y no paraban de perseguirme. Un dia apareció Shinoda, quien resultó ser un mago que solo gustaba de torturar a los espíritus. Y creyó que encerrándome en su castillo lograría incrementar sus poderes. Sin embargo, siempre le decía que si no me traía libros, no le daría nada. Y ya ves por que tengo tantos libros. Para que no me escapara esparció agua bendita en este cuarto y hasta me echaba una maldición cada vez que quería acostarse conmigo, para que así no pudiera defenderme. Pero ahora que lo derrotaste, soy libre. Así que te cumpliré tres deseos. Solo te advierto que no sera tan fácil. Los deseos varían de acuerdo a su dificultad y a las energías que se requieren para llevarlas a cabo. Así que, humano, dime cuáles son tus deseos.

\- Mi primer deseo es encontrar el agua de la vida para curar a mi padre de una terrible enfermedad.

\- ¡Eso es fácil! Nada mas ve al patio central. Ahi verás una fuente. Recoge el agua dentro de una cantimplora que encontrarás a los pies de la fuente. Recuerda, debes hacer que tu padre la beba toda, hasta la última gota, para que se recupere por completo. Ahora dí tu segundo deseo.

\- Mi segundo deseo es que vuelva a encontrarme con mis hermanos. Siento que algo les está pasando por el camino y temo por ellos.

\- Eso tambien es fácil. Si quieres volver a verlos, debes salir de este castillo al amanecer e ir por el mismo camino que te llevó hasta aquí. Si sigues derecho, sin detenerte ni distraerte, te reencontrarás con ellos al mediodía. Eso sí, no le hagas caso a un molestoso hechicero llamado Tsumori, porque querrá detenerte y poseerte.

\- Pero si él me ayudo a vencer a Shinoda.

\- Lo sé. Reconozco esa maldita espada magica. Como sea, es insoportable, asi que no te acerques a él.

El demonio volvio a sonrojarse. Nowaki no evito soltar una risita. Definitivamente tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

Y en un impulso, lo abrazó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame!

\- Eres tierno. No me imaginaba que fueras tan pequeño- Dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- ¡No subestimes a la gente por su estatura! ¡Ni menos a un demonio!

Nowaki lo soltó al fin, pero seguía sonriendo y pensando que el demonio Kamijou era tierno.

\- Bien, ahora solo falta el tercer deseo- dijo el demonio, tratando de mantener la compostura. La verdad no entendía a ese muchacho. No le temía para nada. Incluso sintió que se gustaba de él. Pero no podian, se llevaban cuatro mil años. Aún así, eso no parecía importarle a Nowaki, quien exclamó con toda la seguridad del mundo lo siguiente:

\- Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

El rostro del demonio se puso rojo como un tomate. Luego agarró todos los libros que tenía y empezó a arrojarlos mientras gritaba

\- ¡Mocoso atrevido! ¡E... Eso es difícil de cumplir! ¡D... Debes pasar por una prueba complicada!

Nowaki esquivó los libros, tomó al demonio por las muñecas y le dijo:

\- Por favor. Soy capaz de venderte mi alma si así puedo estar contigo.

El demonio Kamijou forcejeó, pero no podía liberarse. Estaba seguro de que Nowaki era humano, pero aún así no podía usar sus poderes demoniacos para bloquearlo. Definitivamente ese humano tenía algo que pocos poseían: persistencia.

\- Está bien. Me rindo. Cumpliré tu tercer deseo. Lo que tienes que hacer es regresar a este castillo en un promedio de un año. Si no lo haces, no podre cumplirte tu deseo y otros vendran por mí.

El rostro del demonio se ensombreció. Por un momento Nowaki lo vio inseguro, como si fuese a fragmentarse fácilmente ante cualquier adversidad. Así que lo soltó y le dio un abrazo. Y esta vez el demonio no mostró resistencia.

\- No puedo garantizarte que regrese en un año, pero haré todo lo imposible por estar aquí. Por favor, si no regreso...

El demonio le puso una mano en su boca. Por primera vez lo vio a los ojos, bien seguro. Y antes de esconderse de nuevo detras de los libros, le dijo:

\- No te preocupes. Yo te esperaré. Por cierto, mi nombre verdadero es Hiroki.

\- Gracias, Hiro san.

Tal como le indicó Hiro san, Nowaki encontró la fuente en el patio central. Tomó la cantimplora y la llenó de agua. Miró al cielo y se percató de que pronto sería el amanecer. Así que fue corriendo hasta la entrada y logró salir antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, caminó por el camino que le había llevado al castillo. Se reencontró con Tsumori, quien empezó a seguirlo. Pero Nowaki lo ignoró.

-¡Oye! ¿Que tal te fue? ¿Verdad que es un demonio gracioso?

\- No puedo distraerme contigo- le dijo Nowaki, sin mirarlo.

\- ¡Vamos! Ese chico no me aguanta. Es todo. Seguro te pidió que me ignores. Bien, como quieras. Solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con tus hermanos. Pueden tenderte una trampa.

Nowaki hizo caso omiso al comentario. Él no creía que sus hermanos fueran malos.

Al mediodía los encontró. Y grande fue su sorpresa al verlos en compañia. Definitivamente sí les pasó algo por el camino.

\- ¡Hola, Nowaki!- Le saludo Usami- ¿Que tal te fue? ¡Mira! ¡Ya tengo novia!

\- ¿Pero qué dices, pervertido?- Le gritó Misaki- ¿Que no ves que soy un hombre?

\- ¡Al fin llegas!- Le dijo Miyagi a Nowaki - La verdad no me lo esperaba, pero terminé enamorado de este hechicero.

\- ¡Callate y come tu repollo, viejo!- le grito Shinobu, metiendole un enorme repollo hervido a la boca.

Nowaki les contó lo que vivió en el castillo y les mostró el agua. Tanto Miyagi como Usami lo felicitaron por su hazaña y lo apoyaron a que regrese con el demonio dentro de un año. Pero en el fondo empezaron a detestar al joven príncipe. Justo el más inocente de los tres logró lo que ellos no pudieron. Temieron que el padre lo llenara de honores y le diera el trono, así que idearon un plan maligno.

Se hospedaron en una posada. Y mientras Nowaki dormía profundamente (dado que no durmió nada la noche anterior), los dos hermanos mayores le sacaron la cantimplora que contenía el agua de la vida y, en su lugar, pusieron una cantimplora similar, solo que contenía agua salada.

Al dia siguiente, regresaron al castillo. Nowaki fue corriendo junto a su padre, feliz de que al fin consiguió el agua para curarlo. El viejo rey abrio la cantimplora y bebió el agua, pero al ser agua con sal, su estado empeoró.

Entonces Usami y Miyagi aparecieron y le mostraron la cantimolora que contenía el agua de la vida.

\- Nowaki es un vil mentiroso- Dijo Miyagi.

\- Así es- dijo Usami- Aunque parece ser un chico dulce e inocente, en realidad es malévolo y solo quería apoderarse del trono.

\- Nosotros conseguimos la verdadera medicina, padre. Nos costó, pero lo logramos. Aquí tienes.

El viejo rey tomó el agua y, al tragarse la última gota, su salud mejoró al instante. Incluso, se sintió rejuvenecer. Miró a sus hijos mayores con orgullo y les dijo:

\- Realmente han luchado por mí. Son dignos de heredar cada uno la mitad de mi reinado.

Miro a Nowaki con desprecio y le dijo:

\- En cuanto a ti, desde hoy ya no serás mi hijo. Por tu atrevimiento debería mandarte a la horca, pero mejor te desterraré. Lárgate de este reino mañana al amanecer. Te daré el tiempo de que empaques tus cosas. Si aún te veo por los alrededores, no dudes en que te mataré sin contemplaciones.

Nowaki se percató de que sus queridos hermanos le tendieron una trampa. Aun así aceptó su destino. No podía demostrar su inocencia. Sólo le quedaba esperar un año para regresar con su amado Hiro san, que de seguro lo estaría esperando desde la biblioteca de su castillo.

Pero tanto Miyagi como Usami aún querían cumplir sus deseos. Y todavía tenían los libros que les dió la hechicera Aikawa para vencer al demonio. Así que cada uno, por separado, decidió esperar un año para ir al castillo y hacer realidad sus deseos.

Un año después, el demonio Kamijou hizo que el camino que conducía a su castillo fuese cubierto de oro. Sabía que muchos vendrian por él, así que se dijo a sí mismo que la persona que pisara ese hermoso camino sería el indicado para hacerle realidad su deseo. Pensó en Nowaki y se preguntó si realmente ese muchacho aparecería. Cada día se ponía mas ansioso y malhumorado, pero no quiso perder las esperanzas.

En el transcurso del año, vio que muchos pasaban por el costado del camino temiendo dañar el hermoso piso de oro. El demonio sonrió. No eran dignos de él. Así que los rechazaba sin contemplaciones.

Primero llegó Miyagi. Al ver el camino dorado, prosiguió a un costado, pero en vez de llegar al castillo, tropezó y cayó en un lago lleno de cocodrilos. Por suerte Shinobu lo salvó con un hechizo y le regresó sano y salvo al palacio,

Luego llegó Usami. También vio el camino dorado y pasó por un costado. Pero en vez de llegar al castillo, se cayó a un precipicio sin fondo. Por suerte, Misaki logró sostenerlo y, una vez pasado el susto, decidieron volver al palacio.

Y despues de un año, al fin llegó Nowaki. Al contrario que sus hermanos, a él no le importó pasar por encima del camino de oro. Solo quería llegar lo mas pronto posible junto a su amado demonio, salvarlo de su encierro y ser felices por siempre.

El demonio Kamijou, al verlo, se emocionó. Sabía que Nowaki cumpliría su promesa. Y que sería el único que no prestaría atención al camino de oro. Así que le abrió las puertas de par en par y se dejó abrazar por ese muchacho amable y persistente.

\- Gracias por esperarme- Le dijo Nowaki- Han pasado muchas cosas este año.

\- Escuche rumores- dijo el demonio Kamijou- Pero confío en tí. Por cierto, tus hermanos intentaron obtenerme, pero los detuve. Yo... Solo sere para tí.

Nowaki se alegró tanto que sintió que se moriría de felicidad. Siguió abrazando a su adorado demonio, sin dejar de llamarlo "Hiro san".

Dias después, el demonio se presentó ante el rey y le reveló que fue Nowaki quien consiguió el agua de la vida y que Usami y Miyagi le tendieron una trampa. Al principio el rey no le creyó, debido a que se trataba de un demonio. Pero entonces aparecieron los hechiceros Aikawa y Tsumori y dieron por verdadero el testimonio del demonio. El rey se sintio avergonzado y le pidio disculpas a Nowaki por haberlo tratado de una forma cruel.

\- No fue tu culpa, padre - Le dijo Nowaki- Pero por favor, no les hagas nada a mis hermanos. Despues de todo, somos familia y debemos estar unidos. Ahora cada uno tenemos nuestras respectivas parejas y solo deseamos ser felices con ellas.

Tanto Miyagi como Usami lloraron del arrepentimiento. Definitivamente Nowaki era un hombre noble y bondadoso, tanto que nunca les guardó rencor por lo que le hicieron. Aun así, todavía querian cumplir sus deseos, por lo que se acercaron al demonio Kamijou, le mostraron los libros y empezaron a molestarlo.

\- Nowaki, no sabia que te gustaran los hombres bajitos y gruñones- Dijo Usami

\- Yo quiero tener uno igual-Dijo Miyagi- Dan ganas de perturbarlo. ¿Será que ya es muy tarde para desear que estemos juntos?

\- ¿Y si lo compartimos?- Se le ocurrió Usami.

\- ¡Hiro san es mío!- dijo Nowaki, abrazando al demonio por detrás.

\- ¿Pero que les pasa a todos? -gritó el demonio, mientras se ponía cada vez más colorado.

Y al final los tres hermanos terminaron siendo bombardeados por una pila de libros, mientras Misaki, Shinobu, los dos hechiceros y el rey mismo no paraban de reír por la situación en que se encontraba el nada terrible demonio Kamijou.


End file.
